Shen Fang Zi
}} is the eldest daughter from ShenFamily, having inherited the chairman position of her deceased father's company and was introduced as a director for WorldGroup. FangZi is among the youngest members of General Commerce Association and known for her close affiliation with senior business persons. Initially worried towards her younger brother JianHua for his gangsterism demeanor, she eventually approval the marriage between him and her student JiaWen where her son GuoHao had discarded his affection for. Personality During the past, FangZi claimed to be deeply scarred on the aspects of "love", allowing her to see herself as a "fortitude woman". At the same time, FangZi outright exhibited the qualities of a reasonable person through her words. Relationship with JianHua and JiaWen Believed in taking full responsibility regarding the upbringing of her younger brother JianHua, she remained anxious towards his gangsterism demeanor that had greatly affected his own future. She was intolerant towards anyone who proceeded with mocking the background of JianHua. Having cultivated a deepened respect from JiaWen, FangZi played an important role in changing her past personality and thanks to her great entrustment towards JiaWen, who become successful in changing the attitude of JianHua and the liaising with GuoHao. Relations Family Background Sharing the same parents as her younger brother JianHua, her parents had divorced themselves decades prior to the series. While having an unknown connection to the father of her son GuoHao, she mothered an unnamed daughter with her ex-husband, RongGuang. She also mentored JiaWen on the aspect of business, before delightfully accepting the latter as her sister-in-law. Friends *Lin Zhi Ming *Liu Tian Ding *Wu Jia Yun *Zhou Rui Yan *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Shen Xiu Chun *Wang Yan Xi *Li Bao Na *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Yang Ah Mei *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Xuan *Cai Chong Ren *Lin Xiao Ke *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Long *Zhan Wei Kai Enemies *Ye Li Mei, Jiang Hong Jie, Ni Xiao Xin, Cai Yun Ru (archenenemies) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan *Yao Ming Zhu History FangZi first returned from overseas in episode 135, she gave JiaYun a pleasant first impression instead of YunRu, where both of them joined TianDing and HongJie respectively and competing fairly with each other after FangZi teamed up with her business partner RuiYan and was mistaken by XiuChun for having affairs with him. The partners supported TianDing for the chairman position of WorldGroup after he passed the trials given on the behalf of ZhiMing and knowing TianDing was the younger twin of ZhiMing where RuiYan was further pleased with him. (episode 134-145) During her apparent absence, she entrusted JiaWen to liaise with GuoHao who represented RuiYan from Yong-BaoGroup. She reappeared in episode 194, meeting GuoHao who was revealed to be her son and introducing him to ZhiWen, who acted as a coverup for ManYi. While wanting JiaWen to become the advisor of JianHua, GuoHao attempts to dissuade her and meanwhile, she and RuiYan supported ZhiMing to assume the chairman position of WorldGroup, meeting him for the first time. She becomes displeased with JiaWen after settling for JianHua regarding the feuds caused by JiaLong and HuanHuan and ending up confronting MeiRu for her mockery remarks towards her brother. However, she later convinced MeiRu to be optimistic about the relationship between JianHua and JiaWen. FangZi faces against RongGuang, who threatened FangZi with their daughter's declining health in exchange for resolving his indebted state. FangZi canceled the alliance with ZhengHao after JiaWen foiled his plans of regaining his lost reputation through endangering the life of her daughter, who was rescued from the hands of RongGuang. She reappeared in episode 227, giving her blessings over the marriage between JianHua and JiaWen. (episode 194-230) ---- Seeking to find the benefactor behind the accident involving JianHua, she makes a return in episode 264. During the 10th election for General Director, FangZi almost caused HongJie to emerge victorious against ZhiMing before a recuperated JianHua appeared to reveal the former and TianYu was responsible for almost costly his own life and reluctantly gave MingZhu her forgiveness, who previously infuriated FangZi for hiding the truth. (episode 264-265) Trivia N/A. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Chairmans Category:Female Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Shen Family Category:Affluent Daughters